


You Better Run

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: NatalieShe’s probably out there thinking it’s funnyTelling everyone





	1. I've never done this before

_Natalie_

_She’s probably out there thinking it’s funny_

_Telling everyone_

She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel to the beat, the lyrics falling softly from her lips. She was so lost in the melody she almost missed the turn into the bus station. 

_I’m digging a ditch_

_For this gold digging bitch_

_Watch out she’s quick_

He was the only person in the parking lot besides her. She was shocked he was even up at this hour, but grateful he had been generous enough to meet her there instead of leaving her to wait by herself. The man stood tall and proud next to his red pickup, mud caked the side of his truck and his pants. An outdoorsman for sure.

_Look out for a pretty little thing named_

_Natalie_

_And when you see her tell her I’m comin’_

She pulled in beside him, feeling his large eyes on her the entire time. She feared she might have parked crooked, driving, and parking, still being a foreign thing to her. How embarrassing it would be if her bad parking was their first conversation!

_She better run_

_I should have known better_

She hesitantly turned off the engine, even though she checked three times she had parked perfectly. The radio died with it, but the lyrics didn’t stop playing through her head. She glanced at the side mirror and saw the redhead approaching her car.

_‘Cause when we were together_

She opened the door and when she turned around the man was only a few feet away, analyzing her car with a wide smile. He easily stood two heads taller than her, but not tall enough to shield her from the glowing light that was emerging from the tree line. She squinted her eyes against the rising sun.

_She never said forever_

“Hello new co-counselor!” His auburn hair almost matched hers, except he didn’t have brown roots slowly growing in. She wished she would have touched them up before she came.

_She never said forever_

“My name is David! I’ll be showin’ you around!” His voice was so cheerful. It was honestly quite intimidating!

_I’m a fool to be playing in her game_

“ _Natalie._ You can call me Nat though! It’s nice to meet you.” 

She shook his hand tightly, and gave her employer the biggest grin she could.


	2. As It Had Failed Her Long Ago

"Fuck off!" Aman kicked hard at her from the bed. She was much to far and he only achieved kicking off his jacket that was hanging of the bed post. When it fell, a small wave of the cologne the jacket was showered in hit her. It smelt like pine trees.   
  
Natalie cackled throwing the jacket back to Aman but her poor aim caused it to hit Aman in the face. He ripped it off just in time to see her fall back on the carpet. She covered her stomach with her hands, barely able to contain her giggles.Her face turned red, tears streaming down her eyes the more the boy cursed at her.    
  
"You're an asshole! A dirty cheat!" He swore. Natalie couldn't catch her breath, and Aman launched his cards at her. The black cards covered her body, and she swore she couldn’t breathe. Aman rolled his eyes as she collected herself enough to sit up. When she looked at him he crossed his arms and turned his head, his nose high in the air.   
  
"No!" She shrieked, giggles rissingnuo now and again. “Dearie pie honey suckle, no!"    
  
Aman narrowed his eyes at the girl who was wiping the rest of the tears away from her cheeks. A part of him wanted to slap her for being such a dirty cheat, the other wanted to wipe the tears away for her.   
  
"My sultry sweet heart how could you?" She gathered the cards he had thrown at her and laid them on the pile in between them. Aman hated the long nicknames she would come up with. He absolutely loathed them. They were just jumbles of words that didn’t make since, and only she laughed at them. It was a wonder how he put up with the little game.   
  
"It's the third time you've had fucking uno! The third damn time!" He hissed. He leaned down low to poke an accusing finger at her chest. He was halfway off the bed, gripping the bed frame to keep himself from falling.   
  
"Play the game right and you'd have uno!" She cheekily grinned at him, before leaning in closer to place a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. It took him by surprise and he tried to push back but his hand slipped. He face planted into the shag carpeting, half of his body still on the bed.   
  
That was the last straw.   
  
He pushed himself up and the girl took off running. Natalie scrambled onto her knees and leapt for the door knob. She slammed his bedroom door to slow him down.There was a dull thud of a body colliding with wood behind her but she focused on tearing down the hallway. Natalie used the stair banister to swing herself around to the steps.    
  
Aman's footsteps were close behind. She may have been twice as heavy as him, but she had the lead on him.    
  
He hurled more insults at her as she descended the steps, taking two at a time.    
  
Natalie reached the bottom, and ran across the wooden floor to the kitchen, narrowly hip checking the couch.    
  
There was a sweet humming coming from the kitchen, that almost lulled Natalie to a stand still. It was so soothing, something that became a close comfort to her. She completely forgot about the chase.   
  
It was the loud yelling behind her that put her back in gear.   
  
Natalie hit the doorway to the kitchen and dove for the older women who was stationed at the stove. The woman’s hands were filled with plastic bags overflowing with food and clothes. The result of a well planned shopping trip, full of couponing and clearance sales.   
  
She put them aside so that she could wrap her arms around Natalie, who was clinging to her middle.    
  
"Hello, Nat. I didn't know your were here! I would have brought back that gum you like.” She gently patted down the wild brown curls that fell loose out of a bun Natalie had sloppily pulled together. The girl was terrible at doing her hair. Often times, the older woman would take a stand And fix it for her.The teenager would come over, her hair in knots that the older woman would brush out and braid with gentle hands.    
  
It was something she never got to do, considering her lack of daughters and the fact both her sons liked to keep their hair short. Yet, Natalie was trying. Whether it was for herself or some boy was something the woman was still trying to figure out.   
  
Natalie smiled and pulled back slightly, glancing up at the woman. Natalie was sure she would never see anyone more beautiful than her. Long, straight black hair was pulled right under her hijab, that was a plain white but framed her dark face. Her eyes were the colors of oak trees with leaves of gold sprinkles in. The creases around her mouth and eyes didn’t hinder her looks but enhanced them. They only showed how much she smiled. To Natalie, she was just as kind as a mother should look like.   
  
"Like I ever leave the house, Mama.”   
  
Aman stood huffing in the doorway. He knew better than to put his hands on her in front of his mother. They fought regularly, something both of them had no problem with. Natalie especially, since she could always overpower Aman, but Aman’s mother didn’t like the violent touch the teens had when in the presence of one another.   
  
"Mammy! Don't baby the cheater!" He spat. Natalie stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"Aw someone just mad that Mama hugged me first. Told you I was the favorite.” She teased, bringing Mama tighter and resting her head on the woman’s chest.   
  
Mammy laughed, petting back Natalie's hair before moving to embrace her son. Aman used to be very receptive towards her comfort but as he grew older he became embarrassed by her many embraces and constant forehead kisses. Yet he willingly leaned into her this time, clearly feeling the stab of the teasing Natalie had sent his way. While she didn’t condone the bullying the two did to each other, she’d let it slide this time. Especially when Aman squeezed her back.   
  
"An eventful game I hope." She stroked his black locks as she held him close. She thought of her own black hair now speckled with gray. She hoped her son wouldn’t suffer the same until he was closer to his grandfather's age.   
  
He leaned into her, a small smile growing. His mother knew them both like the back of her hand. She had seen them in such a state before and knew that some sort of game had lead to another fight. She was just a good mother like that.   
  
"Very. A tad violent, but that's what I expect from my darling, galactic moon prince." Natalie added, hefting herself onto the counter.  Aman groaned and his mother winced at the nickname. Natalie had definitely come up with better before.    
  
Natalie shook her head at the feedback and began picking through the bags, pulling out different vegetables and canned goods.    
  
Mammy laughed at how easily her son’s friend could become distracted. “I have to get some more bags from the car. Help her unload.” She pulled away from her son with a quick kiss to the forehead which he rubbed off.   
  
Aman joined Natalie at the stove, examining every item. They worked well together despite how much they fought. Aman liked that about them. They could fall into a comfortable silence, and they would be able to focus on the task at hand. They would pick up on the others rhythm without having to point it out. They made a perfect team.   
  
Before they both knew it they were already halfway through the bags and already had three growing piles. Drinks, frozen food, and cans and boxed goods that would find their way into the pantry.   
  
“I’m hoping for stuffed onions some time this week. You?” Aman placed a box of rice to the side before pulling out a large jar of peanut butter. Natalie perked up and turned to him. She considered what they had, had over the past few weeks.    
  
Aman’s mother was an amazing cook. She would spend all day slaving over one dish and somehow, even if it was her first time making it, it would would come out perfect. Natalie couldn’t choose a favorite dish among Mama's cooking! But she had been craving something heavily seasoned.   
  
“Hm,” Natalie tilted her head from side to side. “I want that seasoned chicken and rice stuff we had the other week ago.” She pulled out a can of tomatoes with a shrug, setting them next to the boxes of rice.    
  
Aman pulled a face at her. “Really? How, basic of you. Stuffed onions compared to chicken with rice? So sad.” He shook his head as she gasped.    
  
“Basic? I’m basic? May I remind you that you dot your i’s with tiny eyeballs on your homework sometimes, as if you’re super clever and edgey. How boyish of you. How basically boyish.” She looked at him with faux utter disappointment and he threw a loaf of bread at her. She fumbled to catch it and shot him a glare once it was safe in her arms.   
  
“Put this in the bread box.” He huffed, turning back to the almost grocery bags. Natalie huffed too, hating when he sent her away. It wasn’t her fault he was easy to tease! And he was always easy to tease.   
  
A small feeling of dread settled itself at the pit of her stomach though at the thought of how he so easily sent her away.    
  
Natalie was a bully. She always considered it a part of herself, no matter how much she hated it, and teasing was always the subtlest form of letting it show. She’d never mean to hurt Aman, but there were times when she wouldn’t sense that enough was enough. She worried that she had gone to far again.   
  
She hopped down from the counter, her nose in the air and a scowl on her face, she pushed away the feeling. Surely Aman wasn’t mad at her for such a measly joke. He was just being sensitive again! She headed to the other side of the kitchen where the bread box was waiting, completely empty.    
  
She stopped when she felt something tug on the back of her shirt and she whipped around a retort on her tongue. Aman took the bread from her arms before she could get out a word and set it on the counter. She gasped at him and went to reach for it but was stopped by a hand gently cupping her chin.   
  
She crossed her now free arms at him in annoyance. But she let him talk.   
  
Aman was looking at her softly, a lopsided grin on his face. He gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles, smiling as the skin warmed under his touch. She was as red as the canned tomatoes.    
  
“I was joking I promise. Mm?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she had to shake away the urge to say something mean in return. Her brain wanted her to say something to ruin the moment but she gave into the fluttering of her chest.    
  
Natalie would describe every moment like this between them a fluttering moment. Fluttering always seemed like such a romantic word to her. A butterfly gracefully fluttered away. A woman’s white wedding gown fluttered in the wind. A young girls chest fluttered when her best friend touched her cheek as a way to manipulate her into not being angry. It was very romantic.   
  
“Y-Yeah, no hard feelings.” They stood for a moment,his hand resting on her cheek and her flushed face only rising.    
  
Something in the back of her mind told her to tell a joke, say something at his expense. Instead, Natalie quickly leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose before darting for the open back door.    
  
“Ugh! Stop doing that!” But instead of an annoyed scowl like during their previous chase, he sported a bright grin. He tossed the bread onto the counter before tearing off after her.   
  
Aman hit the doorway, his mind only thinking about how soft her lips were . He took one step outside only to crash into his mother. They both stumbled back, muttering apologies to each other while they scrambled to pick up the fallen groceries. His mother shook her head with a warm chuckle.   
  
“Go and get her Aman.” His mother said, not bothering to look up from collecting the spilled food. Aman stopped for a second and tilted his head.    
  
“No, no. Let me help you. I should have watched where I was going. I’ll pick this up and make her come help.” He assured, picking up a six pack of soda. Mammy took it from him and placed it in a bag. She stood up, the now cleaned up mess in her hands. Mama glanced down at her son who looked up at her aloofly.    
  
“If you don’t chase after that girl someone else will, Aman. Don’t let her get away from you, okay?” She winked at him and stepped inside. She was well aware of the flirting and the feelings neither of them liked to talk about. Again, she was good like that.   
  
Realizing the meaning of her words, Aman couldn’t fight the growing heat in his cheeks. A sudden determination rose in his chest and the grin he wore was back.   
  
He stood up and ran around the house where Natalie stood waiting for him by the mail box. Upon the site of him emerging from the left side of the house, she ran to the right hoping to get him caught in a chase before ducking back in through the back door to use Mama as a shield again.    
  
Aman caught onto her plan and tore off across the lawn and grabbed her before she reached the house. Natalie easily wrestled him to the ground. Natalie was stronger then him, and had years of experience under her belt when it came to fighting. Aman was catching up to her at a slow pace but they both knew she’d always beat him, even if she let him win sometimes to make him feel better.   
  
Mama considered the rice and onions, but ultimately picked up the chicken and laid it out for thawing. The sounds of giggling and her son screaming ‘Uncle!’ from outside filled her ears as she worked on cutting up the vegetables.    
  
She smiled as she cooked, wondering if young love could prevail this time, as it had failed her so long ago. She turned to look out the window but then...   
  
Then, _ Natalie woke up...  _   



End file.
